A feeling you rarely get
by Maboroshi-Rairin
Summary: Allie is a misunderstood girl. Her home life is terrible and she justs wants out of there. When she finds friends in the school's Glee Club, she smiles. A person in particular will help her find love. She will also find ways to get to that person's heart.
1. A little RPG'S Here and There

'Why was I here again?' I had thought as it was my turn. I looked at saw my worst fear. I smiled and then sighed. I then walked up in my rocker garb and then said.

"Alright, I'm going to deprive you of your depressions. On the side note, Mr. Schue, get rid of that ridiculous hair. It is so last year. I seriously mean it." I said in my smartass comments. "Oh really?" he had spat back and I said in my sweetest voice "Try me, Mr. Schue." And then it was time to do my number.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

I sighed and then smirked at an irate Mr. Schue. I smirked and then went off. "Wait! Your voice, it was so lulling!" a guy voice said as I bumped shoulders with Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue looked at and he smirked. And I thought that meant I was in.

I went past and then went to my car. I saw the jocks hanging out by my car as usual. I then went the opposite way and then was stopped by Dave Karofsky, the meanest jock you could find. I then went on and then saw the jocks smirk. I went into my convertible and then backed up, and then went off.

When I got home, I was the only one as per usual. I went up to my room and went I went to my room, I went to my bed and opened up my laptop. I then started typing in something in the search bar and saw that I had Crystal Saga bookmarked. I smirked and then went into the login page and then opened it up and typed into the username and password stuff, I went into my account.

I had a new friend request and smirked. 'who wants to be friends with me?' I thought forlornly and then thought back to the guy who tried to make friends with me. I smiled and then my brother got home from football practice.

"Hey!" I said and he nodded. I went to sit on the couch, and saw my lazy bum of a brother, Alexander draped over the couch. "OI!" I said and he got up. "Geez." And then went to go text his girlfriend three hours away in Cincinatti. I smirked and then went into the kitchen. There was a note saying that they won't be home until late.

I went into my room to do some homework when a friend request was there. I smiled and replied back saying 'thanks' and then he replied 'original nickname, Allie Johnson.' And I smirked 'had nothing to say' and then he replied 'Allie? As in Allie Johnson at William McKinley High, the nerd who reads in the library during lunch? You're her?' he then had a rant that he wanted to meet me in person.

I got off my computer and then went to do some algebra. I smiled in defeat and then saw I got a text from an unknown sender. 'hi, who is this?' I texted back and then twenty seconds later 'Artie Abrams, madam' And I smirked and then smiled and pressed call

"_Yes?_

Tell me, Artie,

_What?_

How did you get my number?

_Oh, easy_

How?

_Kurt_

Oh really? The guy in the Trendsetter sweater

_That's the one_

Alright

_Allie, why do you look down upon yourself?_

I…I really don't know

_You have to know_

Artie, goodnight

_Goodnight, Allie_" and that was the conversation me and Artie had

I went onto my bed and saw Kurt texted me. I smiled and then went to bed.

'_Maybe I will give them a chance_'


	2. Drama always leads to violence ALWAYS

I smirked as I stood in front of the Choir Room. I then opened the door that led into the room, and saw that Artie was there. "Here I am, Artie." I said and he then wheeled over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. Artie then smiled and I sat by him and Kurt. Kurt smiled and said "Hi, I'm Kurt." And I shook his hand. "Allie." And then went to fiddle with my tie. "Are you wearing an Armani Tie?" and I nodded. He then gushed and then said we should hang out more often.

I nodded at his silly ness and then went to go into my bag. A girl who was apparently African American asked "Is that an Gucci handbag?" and I said "Yup." And then went to go find my flower headband. I then sighed and Kurt said "Here, let me." And he tied my hair in a messy yet sophisticated bun.

"Thanks." And he gave me a hug "Anytime." And then Mr. Schue came in with a girl hot on his heels. I smirked and wolf whistled. "Allie!" and then looked down because that normally meant I was going to get chastised.

"Alright, we need more members." He said right off the bat and smirked. 'oh dear god no!' and then the girl looked at me and glared long and hard. "I don't like new people trying to steal my spotlight." She had said and Mr. Schue chastised her "Rachel. Stop picking on Allie." She then looked over at me and mouthed 'this isn't over' and I stayed quiet. She looked smug and my phone came ringing at the right time.

It was my kickboxing coach and he wanted me there, pronto. "Hey, Mr. Schue, I have kickboxing." And then left with his permission, Rachel looked smug and then Mr. Schue went off about the new thing they are going to do. "Someone, will you please notify Allie." And Kurt and Artie raised hands.

I went off crying and then saw jocks stand in front of me. "Little baby crying because of her disability?" the big one asked and I ran off crying because of something different. "You were hard on her, Dave." And I went to my car and saw it was unscathed. I then got in and started the engine. I then went out of the parking lot and then onto the streets.

I went to the studio and found my coach waiting. "What's your excuse?" he said already used to this "Glee Club" I said and then went to go change and then a girl came in looking for me. I then came back out and my smiled faltered. "What are you doing here?" one of the girls screeched "I take lessons here?" I asked uneasily "Sure you do. You can't even do anything right at school!" she was making fun of me as always. "Girls, why are you here harassing Allie?" and then the impossible happened, I was slapped across the face by the leader.

"Stay. Away. From. Finn." She had commanded and my smile faltered. "Who would like a pompous fool like Hudson?" I screeched and then went into the studio and the girl tried to go after me but the first girl held her back.

"This isn't over, DISABILITY!" she said and I started crying. The coach then came in and then he started my drill. "Allie, explain." And with every passing punch, I explained everything and he nodded. "Sounds like bullying. I thought bullying wasn't allowed in McKinley." I said "It isn't." and then went to go hit the weights.

I then did fifty pushups, then fifty sit ups. Then I went to my turn on the Punching Bag and then almost broke it. "Someone is angry." And then my heart had flutters. "A-Allan." And then he smirked "Allie, what brings you here?" he had asked suavely and then I went off and then went to make mincemeat out of the other punching bags.

"That bad at that school?" he had asked as he sat by me in the break room. "Yeah." I had said and then I had a text from Kurt.

_Hey girlfriend! You'll never believe what mister schue wants us to do! – _Kurt Hummel, four twenty seven

_Hey boyfriend! What is that mister schue wants us to do? _– Allie Johnson, four twenty nine

_Hey, he wants us to do Le freak! OMG! He wants us to sweat us to death! - _Kurt Hummel, four thirty

_OMG! No! I am so not sweating! I get enough of that at dance and kickboxing! - _Allie Johnson, four thirty one

_I know right? – _Kurt Hummel, four thirty three

_Hey, bud, got to get back to work. I will see you later, kay? _– Allie Johnson, four thirty three

_So not cool! I wanted to talk to you some more! Okay, whatever, bye honey! _– Kurt Hummel, four thirty five

"Hahahahah!" I said laughing as Allan was smirking "Boyfriend?" he asked dejectedly "Nah, just a friend at school. He's cool, he's like my second best friend there." I said explaining it to him. "Who's the first?" he had asked "Artie Abrams." And then Allan looked at me and then to his reflection.

"What's wrong?" I had asked and then he smiled "I'm his cousin." And I smiled brightly. "AWESOME!" I said as I knew I was going to get chastised again. "AHAHAHA." He had laughed and I went to hit the showers and then went to find Allan left and Coach was doing paperwork.

I then went into my car and then started it. I waited and waited, then I went onto the road to home. I smirked as a guy challenged me to a race. I decided against it and then went home. I smiled as I went into the drive way. I then stopped the car and then went out of it and saw that my parents' were home. I then sighed and locked the car and went to open the door. I then went into the living room and they were eating without me. This always happens. They don't see me or notice I'm even here.

I went upstairs very quietly as people were laughing. I smiled sadly and then went onto my laptop and nothing new happened. I then got off and then did the required homework. I then got a text from Artie.

_What's wrong? Is it what Rachel said? – _Artie Abrams, six twenty nine

_Yeah…I always get teased…_- Allie Johnson, six thirty one

_Well, don't dwell on the past_ – Artie Abrams, six thirty three

_I try not to _– Allie Johnson, six thirty six

_Well, have fun. I need to get off. – _Artie Abrams, six thirty eight

_Thanks, you too. _– Allie Johnson, six forty

I then saw I got a text from Mercedes

_Hey GURL! _– Mercedes Jones, six forty

_HEYY!_ – Allie Johnson, six forty two

_What are you up too -_ Mercedes Jones, six forty four

_Doing some homework you? – _Allie Johnson, six forty five

_Thinking of I can wear tomorrow – _Mercedes Jones, six forty seven

_IDK what I'm going to wear – _Allie Johnson, six forty eight

_OK! Hey, got to go. See you tomorrow! – _Mercedes Jones, six fifty

I then was called downstairs as this happens every time. I talk back, I get a punch to the gut, mom kicks me, and then the brothers watch in amusement.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" my father roared and my mother scowled "Give her a break!" my brother, Adam said as he rose to defend me "Adam, this is not your fight!" my mother scolded him "Oh really? Cause it seems so it is!" I said for the first time since the fight "YOU!" and my mother punched me in the gut, then kicked me, and my father gave me a punch to the head. As usual, my brothers watch in amusement as Edin watches in horror. I then get up and then go to my room and then start packing for the night. This happens all the time. They know I'll be back in a week.

_OMG! You want to stay with me? – _Kurt Hummel, seven o' three

_Yeah. Can I? _– Allie Johnson, seven o' five

_Dad gave the okay. – _Kurt Hummel, seven o' seven

'_I laughed at this. I have a thing with either the number seven or twenty seven_'

_Cool beans. Give me the address. – _Allie Johnson, seven ten

'_He seems to really care about me_'

_Kay. Here it is. _– Kurt Hummel, seven thirteen

He gave the directions and I went to the car. My keys were in my purse, as Jesse likes to steal my car because of his girlfriend in the next town over.

I then went in front of Kurt's home and then knocked on the door. "Allie, right?" his dad then opened the door when I nodded. "KURT! ALLIE IS HERE!" Burt then said and I smiled at the quirky ness between Burt and Kurt.

Kurt led me to his room and then he said I could have the bed. I smiled and said, "Oh no, you." And then I passed out on the futon in his room.

'_She's opening up. Good_'


	3. Kurt is being nice

I awoke in Kurt's room and smiled at his sleeping face. I thanked him by kissing his cheek and saw my phone had an alarm. I sighed and then looked at the time and saw it was three forty six. I then walked quietly not to wake either Kurt, or Burt who was upstairs. I smirked and then went to my bag. I then crept silently and then went to the bathroom.

I sighed and then got into the hot water that wasn't scalding. I sighed in ecstasy and when I finished, I got out and then changed into my rocker/preppy garb. I smiled as Kurt was up. "Hey!" he had said enthused yet quietly "Hey yourself. Go on. You have the shower." I had said as I walked out and he smiled.

"If you need anything, even if your parent's are cruel, stay with us or either Mercedes." he had said and I smiled. I looked at the time and it was four fifty nine. 'Damn!' I had thought and then shrugged it off.

I then saw Kurt eating and I smiled. "Here." he had said as he knew my eating habits. I smirked and then said "Thanks." and he smiled in return. I smiled and then my stomach growled and I blushed.

"Come on." he had said and I nodded. I grabbed my keys, but he stopped me. "You are in no condition to drive." and then I put my purse up in defeat. I thought that if I am with Kurt, people might think things.

I then sat in the passenger's seat in his SUV and he smiled "Allie, you can tell me anything." and I said taking a deep breath. "The reason my parent's beat me is because I have Asperger's and not only that!" I said as tears threatened to spill and he put me in a hug.

I hugged back and then smirked. "Let's go." and he nodded. We just talked about Broadway and songs in general. "So, Kurt, you find that someone special yet?" I asked as he told me he was gay last night. "Sorry." he had said and I smirked.

When we pulled into the parking lot, it was almost empty. I smirked and then went to the Cross Country coach. "Mr. Madsen!" I hollered and he looked at me and smiled "Allie!" he had hollered back! "Sorry about yesterday! I know you know that I can't always be there." I explained as I went up to him with Kurt behind me.

"Allie, what are you doing with Kurt Hummel?" he had asked smirking and I blushed and told him. He knows about my parent's and brothers beating me up. "Oh, so you are staying at Kurt's for a while." and I nodded saying "Yup." and then people started showing up.

"Get to class you two." he had commanded and we nodded. I headed off to Spanish and then saw Puck come up to me. "Yes, Puck, what is it that you need?" I asked and he said "You have been hanging around Hummel too much." he had said and I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, so what? We are like the best of friends. Have a problem with it, Puck?" I asked then he said "He's gay, you know." and I smirked "I am aware of that knowledge." I said very smartly and then he said "Is it true? What they say? You have Dyslexia and something else?" and I was about to cry. "You know what, go, and cry. The Glee Club is trying to help, Allie." and I smiled and then I hugged Puck.

I went to my seat which happened to be by Puck. He smiled and I smiled back. "Allison and Noah, please turn around!" Mr. Schue came in and I smirked "Bad hair day, Mr. Schue?" and Puck tried to hold back a smirk.

"How about detention after school then, Allison?" he had said very irate and I smirked. "Try me. I've been there so many times I can't even count!" I said and he said as he walked up to me, "Then go, _Disability Girl_." he had said looking smug as Puck tried to hold me back from killing him.

"Allie, it's futile." and I went to get my stuff and then went to Mr. Figgins's office. I went down to his office and told the secretary what happened. "Allie is here, Mr. Figgins." and I sighed. I then was called in and then was about to cry as Mr. Figgins knew about me punching everything or everyone around me.

"Plea-Please don't call my father!" I said as tears spilled out "How is your home life, Allie?" he had asked and I told him. "Ah, it seems. Have you ever tried for Child Abuse?" he had thought and I looked scared. "Don't. I don't want to be sent to my Aunt Cathy's in Florence!" I said as tears were spilling "Florence, Kentucky?" he had asked and I nodded as I was still crying

"Allie, you may go. One more strike and you get suspension." And I nodded and the bell rang for the class to start. "Ma'am, may I have a pass?" I had asked and she nodded. "English." And she wrote down the pass and then I went on my way. I then smirked when I saw I was about to be slushed. I smirked and said "Don't you jocks have something better to do?" and then, I was slushed. "HEY!" I said and then went to my locker and then went to the bathroom. I smirked and then changed into a semi-transparent corset with a white and black tee shirt on under it. My pants were stained and I sighed. I then got into my bag and then got a black and pink plaid skirt with green leggings underneath that had pink stripes. I smirked at my hair and then de-iced it and then put my hair up in a messy bun.

I then walked out and then saw Mr. Madsen smirk. "You get slushed too?" and I smirked and said "Uh, yeah." I said and then went to English as I was three minutes late. "Pass?" he had asked and I showed it to him crumpled up. He then nodded and I smirked. "Hey, Mr. Madsen got to go." And then went to English.

When I walked in, people gave me stares and then I smirked. "Allie, you're late." The teacher replied and then I smirked. "Well, yeah." And I sat down by Kurt. I smirked and he looked at me in dis-taste. I then got out my utensils and the teacher got me to answer. "What's a noun?" she had asked and I said "A noun is a person, place, thing or idea." And then she said "Correct." I smiled and the Cheerios looked at me smugly.

I then walked to the Choir room and then saw the Cheerios coming. I then walked in, no, ran in. I then sat by Artie and then he asked me what was wrong. "You have no clue." And then he smirked. I smiled and then Mr. Schue came and Rachel was in hot pursuit by following him.

"Alright, Allie, you have explaining to do." He had said and I gulped. "Wha-What?" I asked uneasily and then he said "I know. Your parent's beating you." He had said and I sighed. "Alright, I have Asperger's Syndrome and I have dyslexia. I am not proud of either. You have seen the Cheerios looking smug and smirking at me." I had said and then they nodded. "Artie, Kurt, you two are best friends with her, correct?" Mr. Schue had asked and then they both nodded.

I was with Kurt in his SUV and then saw that my convertible was not there. "Don't worry. Dad fixed it." And I said that I was grateful.

I then got a text from Mercedes

_HEY GURLFRIEND! –_ Mercedes Jones, four thirty nine

_Hey. What up? _– Allie Johnson, four forty

_Nothing much, doing some homework. You – _Mercedes Jones, four forty one

_Same. _– Allie Johnson, four forty two

_K. k. _– Mercedes Jones, four forty three

_Yep _- Allie Johnson, four forty four

_Got to run_ – Mercedes Jones, four forty five

_K. k. _– Allie Johnson, four forty five

'_People really care about me_'


	4. People really do care about me

I was at Kickboxing and saw the Cheerios, again. I then went back to work and then they smirked smugly at me. "Well, girls, if it isn't Miss Disability. How does it feel to be neglected by your own family?" the blonde Barbie asked and I ignored her comment. She got all mad and then said "Bitch, listen to me when I am speaking to you." she had snarled and I smirked smug.

"The only thing you like to do is make others feel bad. I am aware of having a neglectful family. If all else fails, I will shipped to Boot Camp. You wouldn't last one week in Boot Camp, Barbie." I said snarling as I was sick and tired of her snide remarks.

"Oh really, huh? Get this, stay away from Finn and Puck." and that was it. "You can say things about me, but you can't say anything about my family!" I said as the coach tried to restrain me. "Allie! Snap out of it!" and I ran out of the studio crying. I went into my car and started it. I then saw Brittany, one of the Cheerios looking sad. "Allie!" she had called my name and I looked at her through tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry for what Quinn said." she had said and I looked at her and smiled. "Do me a favor, could you please tell me why you are here?" I asked her hopefully. She then sighed "Look, Quinn wants to impress Finn by being a kick boxer." and I smirked. "I have been taking this class for more than five years. It takes more than skill and good looks to get in." I said and she held up my bag. "What?" I asked in disbelief. "I want to be your friend, Allie." and she hugged me.

At first I didn't know what to do, but in anyway, I hugged her back. I smirked and then smiled. I then smirked and then drove off to Brittany's house.

When I told her I was in the Glee Club, she smirked "So you're the one Dave slushed." And I looked down and started to cry. "Allie, please tell me what is wrong. I will try." And I told her that I was the one that accidentally called my aunt when I was sixteen. I told her that I was the one that people made fun of because of my dyslexia and autism. I told her that my best friend is a gay. I told her that I was sent to boot camp three times. I told her I went to the Psych Ward in the hospital. I told her about biting my brother for not letting me have ice cream.

"As Puck would like to say, that's a lot of baggage." And I started to cry. She then said don't cry. Please don't cry. I then started to cry as she held me tight like a sister would a little sibling who got picked on. I cried some more and then stopped. "Why? Is your home life terrible?" she asked and I looked away avoiding the subject. "Allie, please." She pleaded and I smiled in defeat.

I told her that I was the one who was supposedly a "mistake". I then told her that my oldest sister lives three hours away. I told her that I was beaten for no apparent reason. I told her that when I get home, the only thing I'm good for is fixing my father's computer. I told her that I have seven siblings and that my parents are working all the damned time.

"Whoa. I never knew." She had said and I smiled. "Hey, I need to get home." I told her and she nodded as she gave me her phone number. I smiled and she smiled back. Her mother said "Come back anytime!" and I laughed

I went to Kurt's and saw that Burt wasn't there. I smirked and saw Kurt with Mercedes. I then came in and plopped down and started to cry in front of them. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked "I…I told Brittany Pierce." And they looked stricken. "W-What…?" Mercedes said "Yeah…" and I sat down on my mattress and tried to go to sleep.

_I was in my house then something happened. My ex-boyfriend came and tried to advance on me. My training came in and then the unexpected happen. I was pinned down and then he started kissing me. I struggled and he then got a knife. He advanced to my throat, and when he tried to slash it, _I woke up screaming. I looked at the time and saw it was one twenty eight in the morning.

Kurt came in and saw me crying. "Bad dream?" he had asked and I smiled sadly and then nodded. "Dad's out of town. Come on. Let's get you some hot chocolate." He suggested and I perked up at "Hot Chocolate" and he smirked.

I decided to text Edwin, my brother who lives four hours away in Kentucky. I smirked and then texted him

_I had that dream again _– Allie Johnson, one thirty one a.m.

_The one with the old boyfriend trying to slash your throat while you mumble in Latin and then waking up to your boyfriend while screaming bloody murder, huh, huh? – _Edwin Lavern, one thirty two a.m

_Yeah…that happens to be the one we are currently talking about, and Kurt is not my boyfriend. He isn't my kind of guy. _- Allie Johnson, one thirty three a.m.

_You r lucky I have brake _– Edwin Lavern, one thirty five a.m.

_Sure, why not? Note the sarcasm bro _– Allie Johnson, one thirty seven a.m.

_Hey, sis got to go. I have customers. Love you. _– Edwin Lavern, one forty a.m.

_Okay, love you too _– Allie Johnson, one forty three a.m.

I smirked and then went to Kurt's room to see him working on homework. "Kurt, it's the weekend." I said as I sat down quietly and smirked. "I know." And then Kurt walked up to me and smiled. "You don't look so good. How have you been sleeping?" he had asked and I groaned softly "Can't. I went to bed around three and woke up at five." And Kurt just looked at me and smirked.

I didn't like the look on his face and I gulped. "If you can't sleep, want to do my history homework for me?" he had asked hopefully as he was failing that class with a "D" I then sighed and asked what unit were you on and he said something about Sumer. I smirked a wry smirk and then tried to help.

'_People, they can be mean, but overall, really nice.'_


End file.
